Save Me
by ShauneeXO
Summary: I'm back! Kanda and Allie are facing some relationship problems... wonder what Kanda will do? Fem!AlllenxKanda


Dirt and mud covered the small body from head to toe. Pale skin which would have been illuminated by the moonlight was coated in a layer of mud. It was like a second skin on the girl. Her hair looked pale too but it was hard to say seeing that it was matted and dirty. The long haired man walked over to the girl and crouched to the kid's level. It was cold and looked like it was about to snow. The body on the ratty, old, flattened cardboard shivered once, twice and a third time. Each one more violent than the previous. The figure raised up a little and unaware of the other presence and coughed; a long, dry cough that led to her to coughing up dark red blood. The man distanced himself a bit then scolded himself. He scooted closer to the figure and put his coat over the kid. It hung off her frame and made her look all the more vulnerable.

The girl lifted her head and the endless pools of silver grey met hollow midnight blue. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Why?" the girl asked softly, her voice jus above a whisper.

"I saw you fight the man when he took the locket from you. You got spunk and I like that. I actually need an assistant and you look like someone who would do that job just fine. The question is; will you come with me?" the man said raising gracefully from the cold ground. He started walking and the girl looked at his figure as it left.

She slowly rose to her feet and trotted behind the man. The walked to a red car and the two drove in silence till they got to an apartment building.

"You'll be staying with me here in my apartment and my office is in the same building just a floor lower," the long haired man said after opening the door for the younger.

"Okay, but what would you like me to call you?" the girl asked her voice still soft.

"My name is Kanda Yuu but please call me Kanda," he said as the to walked into the silent building. "I'm Allie. Allie Walker and have been to seven different countries with my foster father, Mana and his friend, Cross Marian since they found me in a similar position when I was five," Allie said her voice straining to become more audible.

"I worked with Cross before but never Mana. I heard he died a year ago he was a good scientist," Kanda said as they entered the elevator and he pressed the button to go to the 10th floor.

Allie fidgeted uncomfortably then let loose a violent cough. Kanda gave her a once over then continued to stare at the doors apathetically. The silence was finally getting to him when the doors opened when they reached their destination. The hall was dimly lit as the duo made their way over to apartment no. 209. Kanda pointed to it lamely. "My office is downstairs. I share it with two other idiots. This is Black Order Headquarters. It's where all the top scientists in the world work to create new devices to make the world better and it's also a place for for its employees to live," he explained as he showed Allie to the bathroom in his apartment and left the girl in there to bathe.

Later, Allie looked, felt and smelt better and fresher. She had washed and combed out her long white hair and her skin glowed softly in the light. She had an angry red scar running down the left side of her face. It was an upside down pentangle that ended on her cheek in a tear drop like fashion. Kanda was using his laptop and had thin, black wire frame glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His hair which was in a high ponytail earlier was tied in a low one at the nape of his neck and it splayed over his left shoulder. He was staring intently at his laptop until he sensed another presence in the room. He looked at Allie and rose quickly going to the fridge.

"You're kinda skinny. Did you know that?" he asked taking out some ingredients to prepare something for the girl to eat. Allie nodded and smiled.

"You'd be skinny too if you'd been living on the streets for the past year. I haven't had a proper meal in about six months," she said her gaze fixed on Kanda.

"How old are you anyway?" the older asked looking up from his task.

"I'll be seventeen this christmas," Allie said sitting at the table.

"I'll be twenty one in june," Kanda said absentmindedly.

A little while later Kanda served the two of them heaping servings of the spaghetti and tomato sauce he made. Right now he'd rather eat soba but he had a guest and his favourite meal required the person eating it to have an acquired taste. After they ate Kanda said, "You start tomorrow at nine and next week at eight." Allie nodded and left. She stopped midway down the hall and turned back to Kanda. "Ummm... where should I sleep?" she asked fidgeting.

"Third door on the left. First is the laundry room, you know the second is the bathroom and on the right the first door is my bedroom and the second is the storage room," Kanda informed her without looking up.

"Thanks," Allie said going to her room.

The room was a soft cream and had dark wood furniture. The bedsheets were a dark jade colour. The young teenager flopped onto the bed in a tired heap and wondered... When was the last time she had slept on a proper bed? The room was bland. A picture here and a vase of fresh flowers there. Pretty curtains and different bedsh- Allie slowly slipped in to unconsciousness, her musings cut short. Stored in a corner of her mind ready to surface at another time.

The bright morning sun streamed into the room where the young teen lay fast asleep. The white haired girl slowly opened her sliver grey orbs and looked at the white ceiling. She slowly recalled the events of the previous evening and a small smile planted itself upon her lips. She rolled over and snuggled into the bed. A few minutes later the door opened and Kanda stood in the doorway and with an annoyed expression yelled at Allie the get the hell up. Allie got up and got ready for the day. She had just got out of the shower and realized that she had no clothes to put on. Last night Kanda had lent her one of his shirts to sleep in. she stood there at the foot of the bed staring at her scared left arm. She looked up at the sky and softly said, "Where are you now, Mana? I'll be seventeen soon. Really, I'm almost half-grown." Allie looked down and was about to turn when Kanda threw something soft at the back of her head which landed in a crumpled heap at her heels. She bent down and picked up the clothes. She raised an eyebrow at the bright, obnoxious red long-sleeve tee-shirt. She dressed hurriedly making sure that the locket that Mana gave her when she turned twelve was hidden under the shirt and went outside. Kanda was standing bent over the island munching on a piece of toast and lookig-no- glaring at his laptop. He looked up and said, "There's a box of cereal over there. Knock yourself out."

When he had seen the girl earlier talking to herself in a white towel, Kanda had to shield his eyes. The bright morning light shone off the kid's white hair and pale complexion. She almost looked angelic and maybe, just maybe she was.

* * *

><p>The white haired teenager was sitting at a desk skillfully typing the report for one of Kanda's newest inventions. It was a black or white pair of wireless headphones that you could either use with a device or on it's own as it had a storage capacity of two gigabytes. Personally, Allie thought the creation to be the best that her roommate had made yet. She had been living with the temperate man for ten months. She had already acquired the nickname <em>Moyashi <em>which Kanda had dubbed her the second day of work. Lavi, another one of Kanda's co-workers who he shared his office with had started calling her that too. Even going as far as adding -chan at the end of it. Lavi was an easy-going, happy-go-lucky twenty year old who was hopelessly in love with Lenalee who also shared the office with the other two males.

Lenalee was pretty, caring and kindhearted. She was like a big sister to Allie who was a year younger than her. Soon Allie became all three scientists' assistant. Getting coffee, lunch and typing up reports and making and answering phone calls for them. She was quite content with her new life. She remembered the day she met Lenalee and when she had dragged her to the mall and got her a new wardrobe which consisted of hoodies, V-necks, graphic tees, skinny jeans, capris, skirts, dresses, shorts, frilly pajamas, vans, converses among others. That day she wore a long sleeved black Fox tee shirt which bore the fox logo printed diagonally on it. She also wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a black converse. She always wore gloves to hide her left arm. Well except for when she was in the apartment where Kanda told her he didn't care if she wanted to run around in her undies.

The teen sighed contentedly and continued to type. Lavi came into the room and sat on Allie's desk swinging his legs. "Lavi, do you mind?" Allie asked slightly peeved. "Not at all kiddo," Lavi said beaming. He continued to swing his legs until he suddenly jumped off the desk and snapped his fingers. He turned to face the startled white-haired girl who had stopped typing yet again. Was she ever going to finish? Lavi pointed an accusing finger at her and said, "Allie Walker, you love Yuu! -slaps forehead- I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner. You always stare at him and I ab-so-lutly know that he loves you too. He always goes soft around you. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you," he finished looking positively radiant at his new discovery. Allie looked pale, she was in shock. Did she admire Kanda? Yes. Was she grateful that she was living under his roof instead of out on the streets? Yes, definitely. Did she love the man? No, not that she'd ever admit it though! She never once looked at the man that way and they always fought over the most trivial things but yet still they were roommates and... friends?

After recovering from the initial shock she lowered her suspended hands and stared at the insane man before her. "Lavi, I think you've really lost your mind now. There is now way I could love Ba-Kanda and really, he goes soft on me? Wow so when's God's plane scheduled to come to earth from heaven? Because I wanna meet him. It's impossible for Kanda to like me much less love me. Besides don't you have someone else to bother or maybe work to do, because I do," Allie said slowly so that everything she said sunk into the redhead's thick skull and further penetrated into his ever so complicated mind. Lavi looked like he just go shot. He did his best kicked puppy look and said," But Allie-chan, I know what I saw and what I heard. Kanda said, 'Damn why did I have to fall for that stupid Moyashi' and unless he calls someone else Moyashi he means you."

Allie shook her head defiantly and pushed her friend out of the office. She slumped to the floor in a sad heap and hugged her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed. "He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me," she chanted over and over rocking back and forth. After a while of doing that she got up and tried to finish the report. It wasn't one of the best that she had written but she just wanted to get it over with. The door opened and Lenalee came in her arms full of weird looking pieces of metal. Her psychotic brother behind her crying. Allie raised an eyebrow and left the office. She went to the elevator and went to the lobby. There were lots of people milling about minding their own business. She slipped out of the building easily. She walked the four blocks down to the local park and sat on a bench in a far corner of the park shaded by trees. She sat there thinking about everything and nothing.

Kanda was an hour's drive away visiting his foster father much to his displeasure. Allie had politely declined the offer to go saying that Lavi and Lenalee would never get any work done if she wasn't there. As if they got work done when she was there. The wind blew her hair around her face playfully. She caught the locks of hair and gathered it at the nape of her neck and using the black hair elastic that she always wore on her hand, she put her hair in a ponytail. At that moment bored couldn't even cover how she was feeling. She watched a young couple walk by holding hand. She felt a pain in her chest. The afternoon light slowly changed into a beautiful sunset.

* * *

><p>Yuu Kanda hated going by his foster father. When Allie said she rather stay back instead of going he, hated having to go even more. He got back around five only to find his apartment and his office devoid of a certain Moyashi. He gritted his teeth in frustration and stormed out of the building and into his car. He drove slowly looking out the windows trying to find his Moyashi. Wait when did she become his? He didn't even care he just wanted to find her. He slowed drown when he reached the park and jumped out the car frantically searching for the girl he had taken in ten months ago. He stooped behind a bench and resting his arms on the back rest cast his eyes downwards where they softened. Allie lay on the cold bench fast asleep. Kanda sighed and lifting the girl up he carried her bridal style to the car.<p>

He put her in the back and after getting in himself he drove off carefully so that she wouldn't fall over. "Of all the places she could sleep..." he muttered as he parked the car. When he opened the back door. Allie woke up and got out of the car herself. She looked up at Kanda and turned away blushing.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I just did. Had me searching for the better part of the evening," he said pulling a stray piece of lint off his coat.

"I'm ever so sorry that you had to take time off to come look for me. Next time don't bother," she said turning to leave. He grabbed her hand and said,

"There'll be a next time? Please don't go I didn't mean it like that it's just that I couldn't find you when I came home and I got scared okay. I just had to find you. Sorry if I sounded mean," Kanda said letting his hand fall to his side. Allie's eyes were wide as saucers as she gaped at the man before her. He looked down his eyes covered by his dark bangs.

"I'm really sorry please don't go," he mumbled. Allie just stared at him even more trying to process that Kanda had just said sorry twice and revealed that he didn't want her to leave.

"Why? Why don't you want me to leave?" she asked he voice soft as she watch him. He lifted his head and stared at her.

"You really have to ask? I love you Moyashi I guess I never really showed it did I?" Kanda said sighing. He leaned against his car and looked up at the stars where they stood in the car park.

Allie looked up at the stars and said, "I thought Lavi was joking when he said that you did like me today. I couldn't believe it. I love you too I just never said anything because I thought you didn't like me. We're so different and yet still I couldn't help but fall for you, Ba-Kanda." Kanda stared at her and from the behind hugged his Moyashi.

"Me too," he said resting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

He started to walk away when Allie held his hand and said, "That's it? After all that your just going to walk away? I th-" Kanda leaned in and stole Allie's first kiss, followed by her second.

"You were saying?" he asked smirking down at the girl. She blushed madly stomping off forgetting that she was holding Kanda's hand. Kanda simply followed her as they walked toward the building.

Your gonna be mine,  
>Your gonna be mine (girl)<br>I'm a make you mine,  
>I'm a I'm a make you mine (girl)<p>

Baby I knew it from the first time that I met you girl  
>Knew that you would be my lady you would be my girl<br>Walking beside you, shawty hotter than fire  
>Baby super fly and I just wanna lay beside you<p>

I'm coming to get you  
>There won't be no issues<br>Your gonna be mine  
>Your gonna be mine, your gonna be mine girl<br>I just wanted to kiss you  
>I'm gonna be with you<br>I'm a make you mine  
>I'm a make you mine, I'm a I'm a make you mine girl<p>

A car passed by playing make you mine by Diggy Simmons. Kanda chuckled softly. "Funny, I was just thinking about that same song just now," he said slipping his hand from Allie's grasp and snaking it round he waist.

She looked up at him and scoffed, "Whatever you say." she said as the walking into the building.

A certain red-haired rabbit and his girlfriend were jumping around their apartment. "They got together!" they chanted jumping in circles. Lenalee was so happy she knew her best friend had liked her new friend and she just had to have them together. She was so happy the two finally got together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehhh all I really did was correct some mistakes. Nothing really. Btw, who told me to play fast and put on fake nails? These things make it hard to type and basically everything else. Also I'm just super happy because I passed CESC with flying colours in all eight subjects. Felt like re-publishing this story would be a nice way to celebrate.**


End file.
